Siren's Song
by Zenkindoflove
Summary: EB. Spoilers for BD. A oneshot continuing the second fade to black during the honeymoon.


**AN:** This is my first EB fanfic. I've never attempted to try to write for these two before because their characterization has always intimidated me, but I got inspiration for this fic. I hope everyone enjoys it. :)

* * *

Siren's Song

Pg 107 of Breaking Dawn

"_I can't, Bella, I can't!" His moan was agonized._

"_Please," I said, my plea muffled against his skin. "Please, Edward?"_

_I couldn't tell it he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack , or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan._

_And we began where my dream had left off._

_

* * *

  
_

BPOV

I noticed right away that this time would be different. He had been so slow and gentle with me just a week ago, having control and patience for the both of us to ease our way into this next step of our relationship. All I could remember as the warm waves of the ocean carried our bodies back to shore was grasping at his shoulders, desperately clinging and pushing him away as he slowly stroked his fingers against my center. Then, I had kept whimpering for him to take me back to the cabin and put a rest to the tumultuous tension that was pulsating through me, but he had simply silenced my pleas with more achingly slow kneading. Once he had felt we were ready, he carried me back to the big white bed and kissed me into submission before entering me. I had a whole week to ponder that night, and I had come to the conclusion that Edward made love to me in the purest, most elegant form. He worked on my body like a blank canvas, paying attention to detail and precision, creating a masterpiece out of our union.

Well, that's at least how I remembered it. Granted, I was a little locked inside my own experience, too much to notice how I got the bruises that caused me to be in this wild frenzy in the first place.

The first time with Edward was otherworldly and sensual. This time, I could feel as soon as he pressed himself against my heat that there would be nothing magical about this moment. This moment was about raw, instinctual need. The way Edward sucked at my neck and squeezed my hips mirrored the carnal lust I felt lashing within me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he captured my lips in between his. I nipped at his bottom lip, unphased by its firm smoothness. Just as I opened my mouth to go in for another kiss, Edward turned his face sideways and darted his tongue to meet mine. He had never trusted himself enough to allow this before, and I cursed myself as I gasped into his advance, worried I might remind him of what he was doing. However, like a pioneer uncovering new terrain, Edward only pushed further, massaging my tongue with his each time he came in for another kiss.

He pushed his thin hips that were resting in between my thighs against me in a deep rhythm, but before I could start working myself against his pace, he stopped completely and touched his lips to my ear.

"Turn over," he ordered, his voice sharp and sure.

I felt my head nodding, but things were still slowly registering. The weight of his body glided away from me and like a reflex, I turned over, resting halfway way between lying on my stomach and side. Edward spooned his stone body against my own, trailing his fingers down my side like I was the ivories of his piano. His cool lips pressed against my shoulder blade sending tingling sensations down my spine and to my toes. The straps of my night gown were being pulled away as Edward continued kissing up my shoulder to my neck.

"Bella," he said between kisses. "Are you sure you want this?"

I pressed my backside against the hardness still hidden beneath his clothes, eliciting a harsh, sexy growl from deep in his chest. His hand shot down to my hip, holding me against him. I had hoped that would be answer enough.

"Say it." The desperation in his voice made me bite my lip. Guess not.

"Yes," I managed to squeeze out.

I almost thought I had heard the sound of fabric tearing but before I could process that thought, I felt Edward's cool erection press against my naked skin. He snaked his hand to my middle, coaxing me to lift my hips. I felt the tip of him push past my folds, and I quivered as he entered me slowly.

I had never imagined doing it this way before, and I briefly wondered why. The pain was different than the last time. It was a struggle to push through it then, but this time, there was something about the angle that prompted rather than discouraged me to push on. I pushed back on him, sliding him deeper inside me.

Edward eased his thrusts in and out until he was completely inside, and I rested my body flat against the bed and panted heavily into the feather pillows. My thighs were moist and taut when he picked up his pace, pushing me into the mattress. I could hear my pants progressively getting louder and louder until I was screaming into the pillow, but all I could focus on was the feeling of him pistoning himself between my legs, breathily heavily into my ear.

And then it happened. The most delicious, satisfying spasms rang through my body, pulling Edward into me. In this moment, I truly felt like Edward's _la tua cantante_. My body as well as my blood sang for him, hitting notes that I was sure only my angel could hear.

* * *

EPOV

When Bella came undone beneath me, I felt _it_ coming alive inside of me again. I could have stopped. No, should have stopped, but the way she was chanting my name like a starving woman, begging for her hunger to finally be satiated, I couldn't deny her what she so desperately wanted and what I so stubbornly kept denying that I needed. Ever since that night when I was finally able to show Bella exactly how much I love her in the best way with the worst consequences, I have been trying to avoid this very moment.

But she was my beautiful siren and I her lonely prisoner. I couldn't keep anything she wanted away from her, not even myself. The real tragedy though was in the end, it wasn't her that changed into the monster.

And that's why I couldn't let _it_ take over me again. The same it that caused me to squeeze too hard, push too strongly, and reveal what I thought to be tender touches as nothing less than callous caresses, bruising her body and serving as the physical reminder of what I really am, was pushing through my veins, screaming to lose control. But I couldn't lose control with her. Not again.

I let go of her hips and frantically grabbed for the headboard, digging my diamond strong fingernails into the wood. I allowed my thrusts to quicken and forced all the power I wanted to exert on my Bella's fragile, heated body into my fingers. Chips of wood splintered from the framing, but I was too concerned with the exhilarating way Bella was now constricting around me to fully notice. I kept my pace to her labored breathing, feeling my own climax growing fiercely. I thought about pulling away from her as I had the first time for her safety, and though I was grievously stronger than she, the way her tight muscles clenched around me made it impossible to leave.

I braced myself and released inside of her, being pulled deeper and deeper. I rested my head against her shoulder, feeling the tendrils of her hair brush against my cheek. Her body was soft and breakable beneath my own, but for once I wasn't thinking about how fragile she was. I was lost in her, in this, in us, coming together in heresy against God and nature. Our binding, swollen and pulsating, was sin to any dogma one could subscribe to, but the ethereal beauty when we were together was a religion all to its own for me.

Bella's heart raced and she panted beneath me, trying to suck up as much oxygen as her tired body needed. My heart was still as dead inside me as it was in 1918, but I breathed along with Bella, her scent burning my throat.

It wasn't long until Bella was curled up beside me as I wrapped the blanket around her body.

"I love you, Edward. Always," she sighed into her pillow.

My fingers combed through her hair as she fell asleep beside me. I welcomed guilt openly as I always do. It was probably the only emotion that could overpower my love for the sleeping beauty. No matter how hard I tried, I wasn't strong enough for this. From my hazy recollection of what just took place, I felt as if I was better this time than last but I couldn't be sure. This time I was being controlled by a different force. The need I felt for her just minutes ago was something I never thought I had the capability of experiencing. It was that same need I had heard expressed so many times in people's heads where they thought they were completely safe. It was a raw, carnal, wanton need that controlled my actions tonight. Days of truly knowing Bella's body but having to stay away as she skipped around in lingerie I was sure Alice saw would torture me (as disturbing as that thought was) had worn me down to this brink.

I peeked underneath the blanket and studied the sight. No bruises or abrasions yet, just the shadows of ones I had committed to memory to prevent myself from ever doing this to her again. My golden eyes trailed to Bella's slumberous face, content and serene. I couldn't trust her expression however. She had been just as happy that night as well.

I looked down at her body again, stopping to study the curve of her hips. I had grabbed her so forcefully, bordering on crushing her, but no red marks stained her pale skin. Relief washed over me, allowing me to relive those minutes again when I plunged into Bella, treating her in ways I had always thought were lewd. My Bella always deserved more than that.

But she had liked it, and I had liked it. I had liked it too much. She had always been my drug, but this. This kind of lovemaking was the best cocktail I had never imagined.

I rested my head on her hair that was splayed across the pillow we shared and buried my nose into her neck. I breathed in her scent again, reminding myself of why I needed to be careful. But if I could successfully do this with her and she didn't get hurt, would all the caution be so necessary?

The wafts of her scent made my mind dizzy, and I pulled away. I knew this internal battle would haunt me all night as I periodically checked her for those wretched marks, but for once there was light in this whole situation.

Normalcy. It is something I've always tried to give to her since she made her choice to be with me. She fought me every step of the way. Prom, marriage, even staying human. She didn't want any of that. The one part of normalcy she did ask for was the only thing I couldn't give to her. It was irony in its cruelest form. Last week I felt the wicked taunting when I had tried, but tonight was different. Tonight I could finally be with Bella in a way that was so uniquely human. No matter how much Carlisle had always said we had the capabilities to embrace our humanity, I never really believed him. Being with Bella was always just a daily reminder of that.

I rested my head next to hers again, finally feeling alive for the first time.

* * *

**AN2: **Please review!


End file.
